The Happiest Moment in Zack Martin life
by gabgaws12
Summary: the story is about Maddie and Zack wedding day and events in there live together. The Story is Zack looking back at his life with Maddie so far. Chapter 2: Zack's introduction is up. Chapter 4- Maddie's Prom will be up by the end of the week.
1. Summary of the story

The Happiest Day in Zack Martin Life.

The Day is August 18, 2014. Today is going to be Zack Martin's Happiest Day. This is day, Zack has been waiting for since he was 12. But Zack can't wait for this day to start, because today. Maddie Fitzpatrick is going to become Maddie Martin. Yes, Zack, After 9 1/2 years of loving the same girl. He is going to marry Maddie "His Sweet Thang. And Zack will finally Have Maddie become his wife today. And Zack is about to wake about on his wedding day and look back on the events in his life.. This Story is about Maddie and Zack's Wedding day and the event in there life leading up to there wedding. And Now Zack is about turn 22, next month on September 18. And Zack is looking back at his life with Maddie in it.

Authors Note:" This Story will have a lot of Flashbacks To these events. The next is event that going to be chapters..

**Tell Me if you think this going to be a good idea. Each will be chapter I will write. If you have any other events I should add tell me.**

1. Zack's Introduction

2. Move in

3. Maddie's Prom.

4. Maddie's Sweet Sixteen.

5. Zack's fourteen Birthday.

6. Maddie's Graduation

7. The day Zack left to go on the S.S Tipton.

8. Maddie Comes aboard the S.S.

9. The Day Zack always wished.

10. Zack's Prom.

11. Zack and Cody's Graduation.

12. Zack first day of College.

13. Maddie's College Graduation.

14. Maddie's Birthday Dinner.

15. Telling Parents and Meeting Maddie's Family.

16. Rehearsal Dinner.

17. Happiest Day in Zack's Life.

**Tell Me if you think this going to be a good idea. Tell me if you would read it. And Please review my idea for the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Zack's Intro

Chapter 1: Zack's Intro, and what happen to my family and friends over the past 5 years since we left the S.S Tipton

Hey Guy, It's Zack Martin here. I am 21 years old now, I turn 22 on September 18,2014. After today, I will always remember this day August 18,2014. I won't forget this day ever. Because Today is my wedding day. I bet you guys are wondering who I am going to marry. I'll give you guys a hint, she's been my sweet thang and only girl I have loved and cared about except for my mom for the past 9 and half years. She worked at the candy counter, while I live at hotel.

Yes, I Zackary James Martin is to marry Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick or Maddie, today. Maddie is my sweet thang, my lover, my first love, my first dance, my first and hopefully my last serious girlfriend. And Maddie is my soul-mate. I am so happy, she finally figure it out, that we belong together.

Last Night was mine and Maddie's rehearsal dinner. I met some of Maddie's Family that I never met before. I tell about that later. I have to go get ready for my wedding. I stayed at Cody's Suite last night. So that I don't see Maddie before our wedding. I have been there a lot for Maddie over the past 9 years. I am going to tell you what happen to my family and Friends over the years starting with my brother who is My best man.

Cody: Cody, after high school, decide to go to Yale on a scholarship. Cody at Yale, saw his ex-girlfriend and our good friend from the S.S. Tipton. Bailey Pickett. After seeing each other for the first time since London Graduation from Sea Seas High School. After seeing each other, they fell madly in love for each other again. I am happy that my brother found his soul-mate two. And he and Bailey graduated in June. And Cody now works at the Tipton Hotel as the head chef. And Bailey and Him run a catering business. Two Months ago, Cody proposed to Bailey during there shift at the Tipton. I know, because Me and Maddie were there having a romantic dinner for the two of us, when he came out and proposed to Bailey. It was really romantic. Cody is also going to be my best man at mine and Maddie's Wedding.

London: After her graduation from Seven Sea High School. She stayed on the ship. And Hung-out at the hotel. Over the past couples years, she been still, living at the hotel. Last year, London fell in love with Todd again, and they rekindled there love. I am happy for London. Todd is the son of the rival hotel next door. Todd asked London to marry him a month ago. London is Maddie's Maid of Honor. And London is also the one paying for the wedding. She wants Me and Maddie to be happy, and have nice big wedding like hers and Todd's wedding is going to be.

Mom: My Mom, still lives at the Tipton. She still lives in our old suite 1330. She still is the singer of the hotel. I love my Mom, she really is great. She been in almost every important moment in mine and my brother's life. She was happy that me and Maddie finally got together, because she knew how happy I am when I am with Maddie. She knows how happy we are when we are together. And She knows, that Maddie can handle me and keep my craziness in tacked. I know Maddie can handle me because she been my best friend for last 9 years and also my girlfriend for last 5 years and finally my fiancée since June . My Mom was super happy, when see learned we were getting married. She also love the thought of the idea of Maddie being her future daughter in-law. My moms loved Maddie since we moved in also. But like a daughter.

Moseby: London and her Dad decide to promote Moseby to C.E.O for Tipton Enterprise, two years ago. Moseby who been like a second Dad for me over the past 9 1/2 years. I really do love Mr.M. I hope He and My Mom one day get together.

Maddie: Maddie Fitzpatrick also after today will be Mrs. Zack Martin and be my wife. And Her name will be Maddie Martin. Martin does really fit her last name. Guys, How could I even think about loving a anther woman, she is perfect for me, she's smart, funny, beautiful, thoughtful and gorgeous. After We all left to go on the S.S Tipton. Maddie decide to go to Boston College, and she decide to study law to become a lawyer. She kept in context with me and the gang (Moseby, Cody, and London.) Maddie really didn't start falling for me until after she kissed me, and I saved her from become a 8 year old prince's bride. That was 5 years ago. Maddie told me, when she got home she couldn't stop thinking of me. She didn't want to go out with anyone I got home from the ship. Maddie finally except to go out on a really date with me. Maddie had good grades at BC, and she spent time with me, because I was her boyfriend now. Maddie decide not be lawyer after we returned home. Maddie changed her Major from Lawyer, to business major. After graduating from BC with Honors. Maddie took a position at the Tipton Hotel as the assistant manager to . When Moseby got promoted 2 years ago, Moseby decide to promote Maddie to Manager of the Hotel. I was so proud of Her about the promotion. I took her out to dinner to nice restaurant to celebrate her promotion. I took her out also because it was our three year anniversary of us being together. And then on Maddie's twenty-fifth birthday. I took her out to dinner for it. I then I got on one knee and purposed to her in front of the whole restaurant. I love Maddie, Always have, Always will. And the day, when we got together, I knew she was the one for me.

Me: I went to Maddie's High school graduation, I went because she invited her friends from Tipton to go to her graduation, I gave her Maddie a big hug and kiss on the cheek before we left to go to sea. After going on the S.S Tipton, I still was same old Zack. Pulling pranks, hit on the ladies. I still thought about Maddie everyday on the boat. I would talk to her on AIM and Face book. And the moment I waited 4 years for, finally happen. Maddie kissed me on the lips, she did it to get my confidence so that I can save from becoming a 8 year old prince's bride. When she left the ship a couple days later, I was devastated, I cried in my cabin for 4 days, I really didn't went her go. But the day we returned home, I finally got my sweet thang to go out on a date with me. I took her to dinner, then we went to my mom show, and while we danced to the music. The last two years of high school were great, I loved it, I had so much fun. The best night of high school was during my senior year at Cheevers High School. That night Maddie, did her promise, and went to the prom with me, like I went to hers with her. And we danced and I had so much fun that evening. After graduating High school, I got accept to go college. I ended joining Maddie and attending Boston College with her. Maddie decide to let me move in with her at her apartment on campus. After Maddie graduated from BC, I ended up moving back into the Tipton to spend more time with Maddie because she took the assistant manger position. A year later at my dinner for Maddie getting promoted to Manager of the hotel, and for us celebrating our 3 year anniversary. That night, Maddie invited me to come and live with her in the new Managers Suite in the hotel. Last June, I graduated from Boston College with Honors, and a business management degree. I surprised everyone by gradating with Honors. And same month I asked Maddie to marry me and spend the rest of her life with me. And Last Month, Maddie Offered me a job to be her co manger and run the Tipton Hotel with her. I accepted the position. Then Maddie and I hired Cody, as the new chef and also hired Bailey to run the restaurant. And so I am about to get married to my love "Maddie".

And so that what happen to me and my family and friends over the years. I love them all like family. I love them there the best family ever. And My wedding is at 4 o-clock.

Hay I can still remember How beautiful Maddie was the day we met. I can still remember the first time I saw that beautiful long blond hair for the first time, and her beautiful smile, and I can still remember her cute and sexy laugh. Oh Cody's coming in the room, so I have to go get ready for my wedding. Here. I'm thinking back at the day I met Maddie 9 years ago the day me Cody, and my mom moved into the hotel. The Day was March 18, 2005. And guys I will also look back in important days in my life so far.

Author's Note: The Next Chapter will be the beginning of the flashbacks of Zack and Maddie's life together. The next chapter will flashback to the day Zack and Cody and there mom move in to the hotel. The day it will flashback to March 18th, 2005. Present Day, 21 year old Zack will Come back at the end of the Chapter. The next chapter I will start working on right away. And March 18,2005, is also the day Suite life debut on Disney Channel for the first time.

Please Review the Chapter, tell what think of this This story so far.


	3. March 18th,2005 The First day at Tipton

Chapter 2: March 18th, 2005, The Day, Zack and Cody move in to the Tipton Hotel. And it also the day Zack saw Maddie for the first time. And the day Zack fell head over heels for Maddie.

**Authors Note: I don't own any of suite life characters. And Sorry I took so long to update this story. I have been really busy with school and stuff. And I also am updating my other stories to soon. **

There is only one way to start this chapter:

Here I am in your life,

Here you are in mine

Guess we have a suite life

Most of the time.

You and me

We've got the world to see,

So come on down.

Just me and you know what to do,

So come on down.

It's you and me, me and you,

We've got the whole place to ourselves.

You and me, we got it all for free

So come on down.

This is the suite life.

We've got a suite life.

Hey guys, its Zack Here. How about we start by looking back to My first day at the Tipton. And also is the first day I met Maddie.

**Flashback to March 18, 2005**

Cody and I: Mom, This where going to live from now on?

Mom: Yeah guys, this is where going to live. She said with smile to her 12 year old twin boys.

Me: Cody, This hotel is huge from the outside.

Cody: I know what you mean Zack. Mom: I got offered a job here at this hotel. So while we live here, you better be good and behave Boys.

Me and Cody: Will be good Mom.

And then I, My Mom and Cody then enter the hotel.

Norman the doormen: Hello, Welcome to Tipton Hotel.

Mom: Hello, I am looking for the hotel manger Marion Moseby.

Norman the doormen: He is in his office.

Mom: Boys wait here in the lobby, for me to get our room key from .

My Mom then walks over to the office that said on door Marion Moseby Tipton Hotel Manger and operator and knocked. My Mom then enters Moseby office.

Then me and Cody walk around the lobby and walk to the check in desk.

And then I then saw the Tipton Candy Counter. I didn't see anybody over at it, except boxes were covering a person.

Me: Cody look a Candy counter.

Cody: Zack, do have your wallet on you.

Me: Yeah, Just let me grab it.

I then grabbed my wallet out of my pocket.

Then one of employees pushes the boxes past the candy counter.

I then saw the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen before. She had the most beautiful long blonde hair, I have ever seen. And she had most brown eyes I have ever seen. The girl looked so amazing beautiful wearing her baby blue Tipton Uniform. She must be at least 15 years old. One I saw the Candy Counter girl, I was in love. Then Cody stared at me because I had drool coming out of my mouth. Cody said to : Zack, What are you looking at?

I didn't say anything but just point at the Candy Counter Girl.

Cody: Oh, you mean, you were staring at that girl over there. Me: Yes, Cody, she is beautiful.

Cody: How about we go buy some candy then Zack?

Then, I and My Brother walk over to Candy counter. And then she said me and Cody, with the most beautiful smile, I have ever seen.

Maddie: Hello My Name is Maddie, and welcome to the Boston Tipton Candy Counter.

Me: Hello Sweet Thang. I said flirting with Maddie.

Maddie: You're Cute, what your name?Cody: His name is Zack, and my name is Cody. We just moved in to the Tipton. We are going to live here now because our Mom is the new headline singer at the hotel.

Maddie: So your Mom is Carey Martin.

Me: Yeah Sweet Thang, that's my mom.

Maddie: Zack, How old are you?

Me: I am 12 years old. How old are you?

Maddie: I am 15 years old. So would you like some candy?

Me: Sure Sweet Thang.

Maddie: What kind do you guys want?

Cody: I would like a 2 Milky Way bars, and 1 Kit Kat : Sure Cody. Hey Zack what would you like ?

**Me: **Besides you Beautiful.

**Maddie: **I mean Candy Zack. What kind of Candy would you like? Maddie said laughing at my flirting and how cute I am, flirting with her.**Me**: I would like one three musketeers Bar, one Milky Way bar, and pack of skittles, and a date with you.

**Maddie: **You Can all of that but except the date with me. Call me in Ten Years.

Maddie then Handed Cody and Me our Candy. I was really disappointed, and upset. That she rejected me.

Maddie: Don't feel Zack, If you were my age I would probably except the date with you. But I am 3 years old then you. And It would be weird for fifteen year old to be dating a twelve year old.

**Me: **Your Right Maddie, It would be weird wouldn't it. Hey Maddie, If you ever want to hang out as friends like watch in Movie in our suite or something like that just ask me. And Maddie I was wondering if you be my friend.

**Maddie: **Yeah, Zack I would love to hang out with you and your brother in your suite some time. See Around Zack. Maddie said to me, with one her cute smiles.

Me: Bye Sweet Thang, See You later.

Maddie then looked at Me and laughed about me calling her Sweet Thang.

Maddie: Bye Zack, See you later.

Then My Mom came out of 's offices with . Then Cody and I ran over to my mom, to tell her about our new friend we met.

We then ran by this flower vast in the middle of the lobby, then the vast started to fall, and drove to catch it so it didn't break.

Mom: Why did you guys run over to me in such a hurry?

Me: Mom, I have to tell you about this that I met. I said very fast.

Mom: What Zack?

Cody: What Zack was trying to say is that he met girl, which he has a crush on.

Mom: Who's this girl Zack has a crush on?

Cody then points over at the Candy counter. I then I say.

Me: Mom, her name is Maddie, and she works here at the hotel, and she is fifteen. And she might come over sometime to hangout with me and Cody.

Mom: I am happy guys met a friend. But Zack, a girl that is three years old then you. Zack, don't think your going over : No, Mom I think Maddie is beautiful, and nice. And I want to be friends with her to get know her and stuff.

Then walks over to us.

: , are these your twin boys?

Mom: Yes, these are my sons Zack and Cody.

: Oh no, What have I done. I don't think my Hotel will ever be same now.

**End Flashback, back to Present day Zack.**

Present Day Zack's PVO. Takes Places in Cody and Bailey's Hotel suite.

10:00 am on August 18th, 2014. 6 hours before Zack and Maddie's

So guys, its Zack. That's how me and Cody, started on the bad side of , because on the day we moved in we drove hotel crazy. We made the hotel crazy by us knocking over the Vast and almost breaking it. And so that's how I met Maddie, and that's when I called her "Sweet Thang" for the first time.

Guys, I will always remember that day we moved into the hotel. One because it was the day I met the love of my life Maddie and also is the first day she became my friend and also is the day I started Crushing on her. And also is the day that I met and rested of the Tipton staff for the first time. And that day was first of day living there for the next 9 years. My Next big important event in mine and Maddie's life is Maddie's Prom. Maddie's Prom happens 2 months after we moved in. And it also the first time I show love for Maddie for the first time. And is also the first time of many that I saved Maddie from trouble. And Also I will never forget that moment when she danced with me at her prom. That moment made me have hope that one day Maddie will fall for me and be my wife someday. I have to go take a shower to start to get ready for my wedding. When I get out of the shower we will look back to Maddie's Prom Week. See you guys in 10 minutes.

**Authors Notes: Sorry, it took me so long to update the story. I promise I will start on the next chapter right away. Please, Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far and tell me what you think of the latest chapter. And tell me if I should change anything in the chapter. And tell me what I should work on to get better. **


End file.
